


Practice turned Punishment

by Silver_Suga



Series: BNU Week [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Consensual Sex, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Impact Play, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, M/M, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Namjoon is a little distracted in the practice room, so Hoseok teaches him a lesson he won't forget any time soon.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM
Series: BNU Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 249





	Practice turned Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A little late on posting this one because I forgot to edit it. But I still hope you guys, gals, and nb pals enjoy!

"Namjoon is there a reason you're not getting this dance?" Hoseok asks Namjoon who is breathing hard, exhausted from trying the same dance over, and over. Hoseok is so close to losing his patience with the younger boy as Hoseok knows he’s not trying like he should be.

"I'm not sure I just-" Namjoon has to pause to breathe. "I guess I'm just not getting it.” Namjoon isn’t putting the normal emphasis in his words showing Hoseok that he really isn’t trying. Hoseok is so close to losing it. He can feel the anger bubbling just under the surface, threatening to rise. He has to keep it under control, or he’ll end up fucking Namjoon against the mirror.

"Namjoon that's not an excuse and you know it," Hoseok says with a sigh and Namjoon shrugs it off. He doesn’t add anything else to the conversation and goes to take a long drink from his water.

Even though Namjoon has evolved leaps and bounds in his dancing capabilities, today he's just not feeling it. He can't find the motivation to actually get it right. That's why Hoseok and Namjoon stayed after practice and have been in the studio alone for hours. Hoseok is starting to get tired of Namjoon not trying. Hoseok knows if he was to try he'd actually get it. It’s a simple part of the dance considering it’s really just the footwork Namjoon needs to get.

“One more try, okay Namjoon? If you don’t try this time I will- Nevermind,” Hoseok shakes his head and moves to stand with Namjoon in the center of the room. Hoseok takes a deep breath to calm himself, he almost lost composure there. 

Once he’s calm he glances at Namjoon and uses a remote to start the song. Hoseok watches Namjoon in the mirror very closely. Examining him from hair to shoes. Hoseok notices the far-away look in Namjoon’s eyes, and something in him finally snaps. His patience is gone as he grabs Namjoon and pushes him against the wall mirror, pressing into Namjoon’s back. The song still echoing in the background as a sinful addition. Namjoon, startled, gasps and looks at Hoseok through the mirror. Hoseok is angry, and Namjoon hasn’t seen him like this in a long time, it intimidates him completely. Hoseok delights in the bewildered look on Namjoon’s face, but he won’t admit it or let it show.

“How many times do I have to tell you to try to do a dance?” Hoseok asks, voice a low growl in Namjoon’s ear. “What is with you today? We’ve been doing this same repeated conflict for hours now.”

“I’m sorry,” Namjoon replies, slight whine in his voice as he starts getting a little too hot and bothered by Hoseok’s harsh tone. Honestly, he was thinking about having Hoseok take him in some way. He was actually thinking about doing it in the showers after practice, but god is Hoseok being angry hot. Truth be told, that’s what he was thinking about. Besides, Hoseok and Namjoon have had a history of that together. They’ve fooled around before.

“You’re sorry? Why are you sorry now when you could have avoided all of this in the first place?” Hoseok snaps, glaring at Namjoon through the mirror. 

The mirror under Namjoon is warm now with his body heat and breath, but the cold shock sent pleasure shivering over his skin. He’s definitely hard in his sweats now, pressing against the mirror, when Hoseok shifts he lets out a quiet moan. Hoseok seems shocked at first, but his shocked face turns into a dark smirk that has Namjoon whining and twitching in his pants.

“You’re aroused from this? Is that why you were distracted? So focused on your big, useless cock, hmm?” Hoseok spits and Namjoon can’t help the fact that his hips jump forward and rut against the mirror.

“Hoseokie-”

“Hyung,” Hoseok corrects in that low and threatening voice that makes Namjoon moan softly. He really is pissed and Namjoon knows he fucked up. They don’t usually bother with honorifics because of how close of age they are. Namjoon suddenly feels much more inferior.

“Hoseok-hyung,” Namjoon whimpers, “Please teach me a lesson.”

“That’s what I was planning on,” Hoseok replies, lacking the normal affectionate pet name that he usually calls Namjoon. It’s a big change, Namjoon can’t help but get even more aroused by it. “Look at yourself in the mirror,” Hoseok demands and Namjoon does it immediately. Namjoon can see Hoseok in the corner of his eye, and Hoseok’s eyes are burning with the dark intensity of anger. It simultaneously terrifies Namjoon and excites him even more.

“You look so wrecked already. Now, watch yourself, don’t close your eyes,” Hoseok commands and starts to rock his hips against Namjoon to push the youngers hips against the mirror. They’re both still clothed, but Hoseok wants to wreck Namjoon so badly. He’s about to take the larger boy over his knee.

Namjoon’s breath hitches as he feels Hoseok’s cock rubbing against his ass. Namjoon tries not to take his eyes off himself, but he’s too embarrassed at the flush running from his face down to his chest. He looks so wrecked and they’ve both still got their clothes on. His eyes slip closed and Hoseok’s grip on Namjoon’s shirt and hip tightens. Namjoon’s eyes open again. 

“Look at yourself in the fucking mirror or I’ll paint that ass of yours a pretty red,” Hoseok snaps and bites at Namjoon’s earlobe before yanking the younger boy’s pants and underwear down to his thighs. “Sit still, and don’t move,” Hoseok warns and steps away to rummage through his bag.

Namjoon watches Hoseok in the mirror as he pants softly and tries to sit as still as he can with his cock pressing up against the mirror. He knows he’s leaking and it’s dripping down the mirror, but he can’t move away to make sure the mirror stays clean. He couldn’t really care less at this point when his entire body is calling for Hoseok. When Hoseok comes back with a bottle of lube and a condom Namjoon watches through the mirror as Hoseok uncaps the bottle and covers a few of his fingers in it.

“Let this be a reminder to not anger me in the future,” Hoseok hisses into Namjoon’s ear as he crowds against him again.

“This isn’t a good reminder,” Namjoon retorts between heavy breaths. “It’s like a reward.”

“It won’t be when I’m done with you,” Hoseok growls and smirks as Namjoon whimpers, the dark tone in Hoseok’s voice making him tremble. Soon Namjoon gasps from two of Hoseok’s fingers rimming him slowly. “I’m going to edge you until you’re crying and begging for forgiveness.”

Namjoon bites his bottom lip, he’s never been really resistant to edging. After about the third denial he’s usually crying and begging. This is going to be one hell of a ride if Hoseok is the one in control. He’s always been one to enjoy watching others cry as Namjoon has heard Hoseok and Jimin together on multiple occasions in which Jimin is crying and begging Hoseok. This is Jimin as well, one of the most resilient in their group when it comes to anything sexual. Jimin himself takes great pleasure in being able to ride others until they’re overstimulated to the point they can’t handle it anymore.

Namjoon whimpers and moans when Hoseok’s finger slips inside of him easily and starts to slowly thrust into him. Namjoon hasn’t had much time to play with himself and usually tries to quickly finger himself in the shower even if it burns at first. With Hoseok starting with slow thrusts it’s so much different. It’s torturous but so good, and as Hoseok slips in a second finger into Namjoon he’s already close.

“You better tell me when you’re close. If you don’t tell me and cum anyway, I’ll change to overstimulating you, okay?” Hoseok warns and Namjoon weakly nods, moaning too frequently to really reply. It’s pretty pitiful, but Namjoon can’t help it. Hoseok knows how to play him so easily.

“Cl-close,” Namjoon chokes out and Hoseok smirks, speeding up his thrusts until Namjoon can feel his orgasm just about to rip through him. However, that’s the exact moment Hoseok pulls his fingers out, ruining the orgasm and leaving Namjoon to clench around nothing.

Namjoon whines and twitches as the orgasm fades away to a dull buzz under his skin. Hoseok smirks as he watches Namjoon struggle with himself, already so frustrated at getting denied. “Will you listen to me next time Namjoonie?”

“Y-Yes,” Namjoon whimpers as he tries to stay as still as possible and watch himself in the mirror. It’s best to please Hoseok as much as possible right now as to not make it worse for himself. He looks so wrecked already just from a light fingering and Namjoon feels so humiliated because of it.

“Not convincing, one more edge it is,” Hoseok says with a disappointed sigh and slips three fingers into Namjoon, he’s being nice right now, but if Namjoon disobeys it will definitely be an option to spank him, Hoseok already wants to do it.

Namjoon tries to protest but is soon choking on his own moans as Hoseok fingers him with more intent now. Hoseok smirks as he watches Namjoon fall apart in the mirror. “Keep your eyes open,” Hoseok reprimands with a harsh slap to the younger’s ass that makes Namjoon’s eyes snap open again.

“‘M sorry,” Namjoon says and Hoseok chuckles low in his throat. It’s a dangerous, almost evil sound that sweeps through Namjoon’s body. Hoseok really is pissed, and Namjoon is going to be ruined by the end of it.

“No, you’re not,” Hoseok responds and smiles as Namjoon’s resolve slowly crumbles. Namjoon lets out a sob, but he’s not crying yet. Hoseok is going to fix that. He pulls out his fingers and drags Namjoon away from the mirror temporarily to sit down and lay Namjoon over his lap. “Keep your hips still or I’ll make sure you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Namjoon sobs at Hoseok’s harsh tone of voice, but it’s really just a desperate and choked sound. Namjoon isn’t fully crying yet, but he’s about to be. A harsh smack echos in the room and Namjoon flinches before crying out. His ass immediately flushing pink in the shape of Hoseok’s hand. “I warned you.” _smack!_ “Now you get to pay the price,” Hoseok growls, anger flaring up as he’s reminded of Namjoon’s disobedience

Namjoon tries to protest but ends up just babbling incoherently. Hoseok knows he can take it, and even if Namjoon can’t speak their safeword, they have a nonverbal one that he can use at any time. He’s sobbing now as tears fall down his cheeks. Two more harsh hits land on Namjoon, one on each ass cheek and the boy jolts, crying harder and gripping onto Hoseok’s thigh like a lifeline. Tears are streaming down his face steadily now as Hoseok moves from smacking Namjoon’s ass to the back of his thighs. Hoseok is loving the angry pinks and reds that are blooming from where he’s hit Namjoon. After a moment, Hoseok digs his nails into the soft flesh of Namjoon’s ass.

Namjoon whimpers and in response digs his own nails into Hoseok’s thigh, continuing to cry. The sound of Namjoon’s whimpers meaning the boy has almost broken in Hoseok’s hands. It makes Hoseok’s neglected cock jump with interest. It’s only when Namjoon is twitching a little at each hit and he’s nearly silent is when Hoseok drags Namjoon to stand by his hair and shove him against the mirror.

Namjoon weakly cries at the stimulation when his cock rubs against the mirror again. It’s only then that Hoseok adds more lube to his fingers and slips them back inside Namjoon. Namjoon whimpers, but he’s stopped fighting against Hoseok. And that’s what he likes to see because now he knows that Namjoon will remember this next time. Hoseok quickly stimulates Namjoon to the edge for the second time and pulls away completely again. His fingers working fast and it drives Namjoon to tears once again.

Namjoon chokes on a sob, the sound even more broken and desperate. “H-Hoseokie-hyung please, I’ll listen next time,” Namjoon begs without Hoseok prompting him to this time and Hoseok just smirks in response. But he doesn’t believe it. It doesn’t sound convincing enough, and not nearly broken enough.

“I didn’t hear a promise in that, I don’t believe it,” Hoseok says and grabs the condom he had put on the floor before pulling his own pants and underwear down just enough to expose himself. He rolls on the condom, keeping an eye on Namjoon still to make sure Namjoon is still obeying. He then coats the condom in lube and places himself at Namjoon’s entrance. “You better learn how to beg better and hope you do before I cum because I won’t finish you off after that,” Hoseok warns.

Namjoon whimpers and the air is knocked out of him when Hoseok finally rolls his hips forward and settles deep into Namjoon. “You have a big cock, but do you even know how to use it?” Hoseok growls into Namjoon’s ear as he slowly rolls his hips in and out of Namjoon.

“D-Don’t want to h-hurt anyone,” Namjoon hiccups, trying to defend himself, and Hoseok smirks.

“I bet that really disappoints Jungkook, hmm? Poor baby has had a crush on you forever,” Hoseok reminds Namjoon who closes his eyes only to open them again at another harsh slap to his ass. It stings even more and makes him cry again. Even now Namjoon can feel Hoseok’s rough jeans rubbing against his abused skin. “You’re big useless cock is all Jungkookie wants.”

Namjoon feels humiliated and he can’t help the fact that he’s already close again. The younger boy tries to grip onto something but with the flat, smooth surface of the mirror, he can’t. Namjoon groans, frustrated but gasps when Hoseok finally speeds up his thrusts, pressing Namjoon’s cock further against the mirror, to the point it nearly hurts.

“Hoseok!” Namjoon moans when he’s close and the older one stops thrusting. He waits to hear what Namjoon has to say this time. He notices the boy is crying just as steadily as before by looking through the mirror but doesn’t say anything about it. “Please, I want to cum so bad,” Namjoon starts. “I promise I’ll listen to you next time, but please f-fuck please let me cum Hoseokie-hyung.”

Hoseok stays quiet for a while after just watching and listening as Namjoon whines and begs even more. He’s already convinced, but he just wants to watch Namjoon struggle and get just as frustrated as Hoseok was with him earlier. Most of his anger has dissipated, but he won’t forget this next time Namjoon isn’t motivated. “Alright, I’m convinced. But you better stick to your promise. If not, it will be worse next time,” Hoseok warns and grips Namjoon’s hips before finally starting to fuck into him with purpose and the intent to get both of them off.

Namjoon can’t help but descend into a whining, moaning mess, not even able to form a coherent thought, much less speak anymore. Hoseok smirks, proud of himself for being able to take their leader apart like this. He’s honestly getting a power rush from it, and he’s loving every second of it. Namjoon cries out Hoseok’s name as he cums, hard, all over the mirror in front of him. Hoseok notices Namjoon’s eyes are closed, but he doesn’t really care about that at this moment. Hoseok himself is starting to get close as he was edging himself in the process of edging Namjoon.

“Good boy Namjoon,” Hoseok groans into Namjoon’s ear as he speeds up his thrusts even more, trying to get himself off. “Hyung’s going to cum soon, hold on love,” Hoseok grunts and bites at Namjoon’s shoulder, careful not to leave a mark so their stylists don’t yell at Namjoon in the morning.

“Please,” Namjoon whines as he’s too oversensitive to handle much more of this. The edging and the extremely intense orgasm leaving him boneless and way too oversensitive.

Hoseok eventually stills his hips deep inside Namjoon, muffling his grunts and groans in Namjoon’s shoulder. After a moment he pulls away from Namjoon’s shoulder and breathes heavily. Both of their breaths in sync as they come down from their highs. “Fuck that’s the hardest I’ve cum in a while,” Namjoon whispers.

“I hope you remember to listen to your hyung next time,” Hoseok says as he pulls out of Namjoon with a hiss from the extra stimulation.

“I’ll try,” Namjoon says with a sly smile before his shaking legs give out. “Fuck,” he mutters, and Hoseok can’t help but laugh at him. 

“Try and tell me that when you can actually stand up, okay baby?” Hoseok says and Namjoon just nods, blushing deeply. Submitting to Hoseok’s demands easily again.


End file.
